Legend Of Korra: The Black Swan's Fallen Angel (Description)
by Black-Shadow18
Summary: This is a nice description of the new character that I'm adding to make up my version to the Legend Of Korra. This new member to Team Avatar who you will be hearing a lot of in my story needs to be described so that when the first chapter is published, all you readers get a good idea of who he is and kind of abilities he has when the story stars.


Hello my friends, you are reading the first solid piece of descriptive writing that I will be publishing in contribution to my work on my version to the legend of Korra. This part of my story will be taking place during season three Change. Now I know that doesn't sound like a good idea because to be honest the new character that I introduced who's storyline changes everything about what you thought of the legend of Korra starts where Korra first meet Mako and Bolin near the beginning of season one.

But that's just too much writing for me to be able to go back on because my story is always changing in my head so I've never been able to get a good solid piece of writing down without the rest of the story being altered, there will be some side chapters that flashback further to where it will get to the point where you see how my story really started but it's more about how team avatar come to get along with this new Face they meet, but little do they realise that they are about to step into the centre of a war between one boy, he's inner Demon and the rest of the world.

So let's get started with explaining what's happening and the best way to do that is to tell you about my new character who I have created and who will be fighting alongside with Korra, Desantis .

Desantis is a bender that Korra met in the Republic City near when she first arrived, at first Desantis didn't appear to be much of a troublemaker in fact he was more of a Mr responsible like Mako, but she I had no idea of just what kind of a person Desantis really was until the day came when he stood up to fight back against Hiroshi at the secret warehouse.

Desantis is a member of the Black Swans, a group of benders in possession of dark spirits these spirits amplify their strengths and bending dramatically turning them into the ultimate fighting warriors but little does anyone know that Desantis is a Black Swan of rare skill.

He is a shadow bender, a form of bending so rare it was believed to be extinct using his rare ability Desantis has the power to extract the dark energy from the very shadows around him, allowing him to mimic and interpret any form of bending that he wishes to perform, he is what's known as a universal bender as there is no element that he cannot bend to his command. However there is a trade-off Desantis's body can only endure so much energy at any given period of time, so he needs to feed off of the energy from another shadow to regenerate his strength. Also his inner Demon the black shadow feeds off of his bodies in emotion at the same time as his body feeds off of its destructive power, so by becoming overly emotional Desantis could become physically unstable and cause more harm than good this is why he is usually so Mr responsible always thinking twice before acting. The only other disadvantage that he has with his bending is that the overall strength of his power is also weekend when he is not in direct contact with moonlight, for the moonlight contains cosmic energy coming from the spiritual world. Therefore he has to work harder to keep his bending at its strongest capabilities, using up his energy even faster

But the true strength of Desantis's bending, is that for every element that he Masters is chi and ore altars and adapts allowing him to freely use the element he's mastered without requiring any dark energy from any shadow around him, this means that with every element he masters the stronger he grows, but all this power came with a price.

Like Mako and Bolin Desantis had a very tough childhood, but nothing like anyone was expecting. His mother was brutalised and murdered before him when he was only a child forcing him to grow up faster than he could cope with, the tragic chain of events drove him away from the rest of his family and even turned his own older brother against him when he refused to seek vengeance against the ones that caused him so much pain.

Desantis moved to Republic City to try and rebuild his life, where he started off as a mechanic and then went to meet Bolin and Mako when he started working out at the pro-bending arena gym.

As time progressed more secrets was spilled about who Desantis was, he wasn't just a member of the black swans he was the one of the few last members, for as long as he could remember he'd been trapped in a brutal civil war between his clan and another that intended to rule the world by harnessing The energy of the spirits from the spiritual world. The black swans were the only ones capable of fighting the blood reapers in the spiritual world, therefore being the only line of defence against them. The blood reapers started targeting The black swans using their propaganda to help gain a political view that the black swans were the ones who were evil and that the blood reapers were a vigilante group willingly risking their own lives to supposedly hunt down evil.

Korra soon realised after learning Desantis's story that in a way he is like the avatar of the Black Swan's, a bender with unique abilities that overcome the others, set to protect his kind, but the real heart of this story is the effect that the young avatar has on this Black Swan, for nearly ten years Desantis had felt nothing but pain and misery in his life but only spending a few days with Korra was enough for him to realise that no matter how broken life may appear, life it's self will give that is broken soul one chance at true happiness, and it also made him realise that when he takes that chance he doesn't let anyone or anything take it from him.

This is what makes Desantis so special in the story regardless of what he is, that he is willing to put aside every thing that ever happened to him in order to have a life he thought he never would have had a chance at.

But sadly many people have tried to take his life away from him again. And this brings us to the point where I will start posting up my fanfictions. For the red Lotus are working alongside with the blood reapers in my story because they both know that what they try to achieve can work with each other, but they both have the same problem, as long as Desantis is still breathing they will not succeed.

But what they do not know about Desantis is that his bending hasn't just grown stronger over the time that he was left to wallow in his own misery, it changed its self, giving him a new power, a power so strong and so devastating that it could destroy anything that stood in his way, now the tables are beginning to turn. For the first time in Desantis's life he has the power to rise up against the ones that brought him to where he is, that made him what he was, that we're trying to kill him and his friends.

There were a lot of things that Desantis had come to accept in his life. First being that life sometimes is unfair but that doesn't mean that he can give up. Second when life gives you that one chance at happiness you take it and you never let it go.

And finally sometimes you need to release your inner demon to fight for who you love.

I will be posting out my first fanfiction pretty soon which will take place around the time of when the red Lotus tried to abduct Korra from the metal clan and then you get a good description and a good taste of what kind of power Desantis is in possession of.

Please like and comment on what you think of my idea


End file.
